Call of Duty Project Massive
by MinoruAlvin
Summary: Ketika Misi sudah di berikan ia akan melaksanakannya, tapi bagaimana jika gadis cantik muncul di kehidupannya sementara ia adalah agen besar ? Cardcaptor Sakura punya CLAMP Dan Fic ini Punya Saya. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

Sekarang adalah semi di jepang, udara segar, langit cerah, dan suara tawa anak-anak terdengar riang sedang bermain di taman bermain, tak jauh dari sana ada seorang pemuda dengan tenang berbaring di bawah pohon sakura sambil memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan senangnya, tampak sedikit raut di wajahnya tanda heran "lihat mereka, begitu riang & senang, tak tahu jika negara mereka akan segera di landa perang besar" nadanya begitu pelan, dengan menghela nafas tenang ia menatap langit sambil memejamkan mata, angin lembut membelai wajah tampannya dan senyum pun terbentuk 'ah paling tidak musimnya sedang bagus, lebih baik menikmatinya sebelum tidak bisa menikmatinya lagi' pikirnya dalam hati. Seorang anak kecil perempuan berumuran 8 tahun berlari ke arah pemuda yang sedang berbaring, pipinya yang tembem membuatnya tampak lucu, sesampainya di depan pemuda itu dia langsung menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda itu dan memangilnya "kakak syaoran bangun ! ayo kak temani meiko main ayunan di taman" pemuda itu pun bangun dengan tenangnya lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum, mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan ke arah ayunan dan meiko pun langsung naik ke tempat duduk ayunan dan syaoran pergi ke arah belakang untuk menarik ayunan sedikit ke belakang lalu melepasnya dengan pelan, meiko tertawa senang dan terus berteriak ke kakaknya agar lebih cepat mengayunkannya sementara syaoran hanya tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan adiknya, ya meiko adalah adik perempuan syaoran, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya walaupun dia bukan adik kandung tetapi seorang anak korban perang negara amerika yang menyerang 4 tahun yang lalu, syaoran menemukannya sedang menangis di dekat jasad kedua orang tua anak itu dan mengajaknya pulang bersama syaoran untuk tinggal bersama, kedua orang tua syaoran terkejut tetapi menerima meiko dengan pelukan hangat lalu Li Jinrei dan Yelan Li mengadopsi meiko menjadi anggota keluarga Li yang baru,Syaoran terbagun dari lamunannya karena terasa sesuatu menarik celananya di bagian paha dia melihat ke bawah ternyata meiko yang menarik celananya, syaoran dengan senyum hangat lalu jongkok di depan adiknya dan mengelus-elus kepala adiknya "kakak kenapa berhenti mendorong ku ? kakak sedang sakit ?" tanya meiko dengan nada khawatir, "tidak, Kakak hanya sedang berpikir betapa cantiknya adik kakak, hehehe.." syaoran menjawab dengan sedikit tawa "Kakak bohong, ayo donk kak kasih tau aku" dan pada saat itu juga syaoran mendengar suara perut meiko berbunyi karena lapar dan mulai tertawa lagi "haha... perutmu berbunyi, kau pasti lapar, mau kakak belikan es cream ?" tanya syaoran, seketika mata meiko berkaca-kaca mendengar kata es cream "mau kak ! aku mau rasa cokelat vanila ! belikan ya kak, kumohon..?" meiko memohon dengan mata birunya yang besar, syaoran mengelus kepala adiknya dan mengangguk lalu meminta adiknya menunggu di sini sementara kakaknya ke tempat penjual es cream yang tak jauh dari taman. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau emerald tertawa dengan riangnya mendengar lelucuan dari 4 sahabatnya "kau tahu sakura chan tadi yamazaki tersiram wajahnya dengan cream oleh chiharu karena ia mengatakan sesuatu yang bohong, dan jika kau lihat wajahnya dia mirip badut sekali" kata gadis berambut hitam sepinggang pada sahabatnya "hahaha... benarkah tomoyo ? aku menyesal tidak melihatnya" jawab gadis yang bernama Sakura, mereka berlima adalah Sahabat paling dekat yaitu Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, dan Naoko, mereka sudah berteman selama 8 tahun mereka selalu saling menghargai dan membantu jika ada yang kesusahan, mereka terkenal di sekolah karena kecantikan dan kebaikan mereka tak heran jika banyak laki-laki yang mengajak mereka kencan, tapi sayang hanya chiharu, Rika, dan Naoko yang sudah berpasangan, sedangkan Sakura dan Tomoyo tetap single karena tidak ada yang cocok dengan tipe mereka, "QRRUUUUUT!" suara perut yang kelaparan terdengar dan 4 gadis itu menghadap ke arah Rika "haduh malunya, kenapa saat seperti ini sih perutku berbunyi" Melas Rika dengan wajah memerah karena malu sedangkan teman-temannya hanya tertawa "hahaha.. kebetulan aku juga lapar, eh ada penjual es cream tuh, yuk kita beli" ajak sakura teman-temannya mengangguk dengan cepat dan mereka ber5 pun berlari ke arah penjual es cream tersebut. Saat Syaoran hendak memesan "Ice Cream Cokelat Vanila 1 !" ia berbarengan memesan dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang di kucir 2, Pedagang pun bingung "maaf hanya tinggal 1, jadi siapa yang akan ambil ?" tanya pedagang tersebut "berapa harganya paman ?" tanya Syaoran dengan cepat, dengan sigap gadis yang memesan sama protes "Tunggu ! aku yang pesan duluan kenapa kau yang ambil ? aku yang ambil paman, berapa ?" Syaoran dengan kesal membalas "Enak saja, itu miliku, ini paman 30 yen, kembaliannya ambil saja" Syaoran menyerahkan uang nya dan beranjak pergi, tetapi gadis itu berlari dan menghalangi langkah Syaoran, ia pun mulai kesal dan meraka berdua pun mulai beradu mulut (bukan ciuman ya ckckck) 4 temannya hanya sweatdrop dan tomoyo sedang merekam adegan mereka ber2 dengan mata berbintang-bintang 'KAWAIIIII ! BAGAIMANA YA JIKA MEREKA BER2 MENJADI PASANGAN ?' pikir tomoyo, back to fight ! "Kau ini laki-laki, mengalah lah kepada perempuan" ledek sakura dengan tangannya mencoba meraih es cream yang ada di tangan Syaoran "aku tidak mau, ini untuk adikku, jadi pergilah, adikku sudah menunggu lama !" balas Syaoran "aku tidak peduli, jika kau tidak memberikannya padaku aku akan menangis dan orang-orang akan memandangmu tidak tau diri ! HUAAAAAA !" sakura mulai berpura-pura menangis dan benar saja, orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan sakura dengan kasihan sementara Syaoran mendapatkan tatapan amarah dari para lelaki "dia tidak berperasaan" "gadis cantik sperti dia ia sakiti ?" "benar-benar bajingan !" syaoran mendengar semua itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan mulai beranjak pergi "KAU JAHAAAAAAAAAT !" sakura berteriak ke arah Syaoran yang sudah menghilang, "ugh, orang itu tidak tau mengalah kepada perempuan, dasar jahat ! sudah lah sakura, kau beli yang lain saja" Chiharu berdecak kesal dan menghibur sakura, sakura hanya mengangguk lemas dan pergi ke penjual es cream.

**With Syaoran**

Syaoran berlari dengan cepat dan tersenyum melihat meiko dengan tenang duduk di ayunan menunggu kakaknya dan saat itu juga Syaoran menunjukan es cream di tangannya ke depan wajah meiko, begitu dia melihatnya dia langsung merahih es cream itu dan memeluk kakaknya sambil menjawab terima kasih, syaoran hanya mengangguk dan mengelus kepala meiko "kakak sayang meiko" meiko menatap kakaknya dan menjawabnya juga, syaoran mulai mengingat kejadian tadi 'gadis itu cantik juga, matanya hijau emerald kesukaanku, rambutnya juga indah percis seperti tipe ku, apa kita akan bertemu lagi ?hmmm tapi sayang sifatnya tidak mau mengalah pada anak kecil' syaoran menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 17:00 dia mengajak adiknya pulang dan mereka pulang bersama.

**With Sakura **

Sakura dengan mendesah kesal melempar tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya dan mulai mengingat kejadian tadi 'ugh orang itu sangan menyebalkan, sama perempuan tidak mau mengalah, padahal akau mau makan es cream itu, ughh kesaaaaal ! tapi... ia tampan sekali dan tinggi, dan lagi mata ambernya yang indah itu meski rambutnya acak-acakan tapi keren sekali.. ah ! moooo kau ini kenapa sakura, dia itu jahat, tidak berperasaan, aku benci sekali !' saking kesalnya sakura pun tertidur.

**With Syaoran**

Saat di rumah Syaoran langsung di bawa ayahnya ke ruang rahasia, dan di sana sudah banyak pekerja-pekerja yang sedang berdiskusi tentang rencana penyerangan, saat sampai di meja bundar Syaoran langsung duduk dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat presiden jepang sudah menunggu, Syaoran langsung berdiri dan memberikan hormat kepada presiden "Pak Presiden ! suatu kehormatan" "duduk lah" perintah presiden pada Syaoran, ia langsung duduk dengan wajah serius dan melihat reaksi tersebut Preisden langsung mulai menjelaskan "jalan hidup kita yang bebas yang sudah berbudaya dari pimpinan dahulu kita terancam," pak presiden menyerahkan map putih yang di sampingnya bertulisan [Albert Schevsenco] "Albert Schevsenco, pimpinan kelompok komunis yang sedang di buru oleh negara dan PBB, dia sedang menyiapkan persiapan peluncuran massive missile yang akan jatuh di negara Jepang, Inggris, Austaralia, Dan Indonesia, kemungkinan akan diluncurkan 1 minggu lagi, dan kami akan mempersiapkan peralatan, dan kau akan membawa rekan agen rahasia dari inggris dan Australia, kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka berdua besok di sekolah baru mu. Baiklah itu saja persiapkan mental mu, kau adalah pemimpin misi ini, jadi Tuan Li, Semoga Beruntung"

**READ & REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 02**

**With Sakura**

RIIIIIINNNGGG ! suara alarm terdengar keras di kamar yang bercat pink dindingnya tanda bahwa pemiliknya adalah perempuan, boneka – boneka binatang yang tersusun rapih di rak boneka, meja belajar penuh buku pelajaran, dan televisi, di balik selimut mulai ada tanda pergerakan menunjukan bahwa seseorang yang tidur di balik selimut terbangun oleh bunyi alarm, tangannya yang putih creamy meraih alarm tersebut dan mematikannya "hmmmm ~ 5menit lagi ~" gadis itu mengerang dan kembali tidur tidak tahu bahwa seorang lelaki mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamarnya, dengan dimulai hitungan mundur 3...2...1... "OI MONSTER BANGUN ! KAU INGIN TERLAMBAT ?!" "HOEEEEEEE !" bagaikan petir yang keras sampai burung-burung yang berkicau lari beterbangan karena takut, lelaki itu menyandarkan bahunya di muka pintu yang sudah terbuka "bagus, sekarang kau sudah bangun, hah ternyata meski sudah besar kau masih tetap monster, hahaha.. cepat lah nanti kau terlambat" ledek lelaki itu dan pergi turun ke lantai bawah dan saat itu juga maid berumuran 20 tahun masuk menyapa "nona muda Kinomoto, maaf tadi bukan saya yang membangunkan, tadi saya sudah ketuk – ketuk dan memanggil nona muda, tetapi nona muda tidak mau bangun, jadi tuan muda yang membangunkan anda" ia membungkuk minta maaf, sakura hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, "aduh hampir jam 8 aku harus mandi, miku bisa kau bawakan sarapanku ke kamarku ? aku tidak bisa sarapan di bawah sepertinya" minta sakura pada maidnya "tentu nona muda, saya akan bawakan, permisi" maid itu pergi ke lantai bawah dan sakura pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sakura adalah putri dari Fujitaka Kinomoto & Nadeshiko Kinomoto, keluarga mereka adalah keluarga terkaya di jepang, mereka bersahabat dengan keluarga Daidouji, Sasaki, Takashi, Mihara, Yanagisawa dan Li, dari 7 keluarga tersebut, keluarga Li lah yang paling Sederhana, mereka hanya menjalankan bisnis alat elektronik, meski begitu mereka tetap menghargai keluarga Li, sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa Keluarga Li adalah keluarga terkaya dan terkuat, selain bisnis elektronik mereka juga adalah agen rahasia yang bekerja sama dengan SOG, CIA, SMGM, FBI, SPOP, dan PBB, mereka tidak memberikan identitas asli mereka karena permintaan pemerintah agar keluarga mereka tidak di lacak. Setelah sakura mandi dan sarapan dia langsung turun ke bawah memberi sambutan pagi dan tak lupa mengecup pipi ayah dan ibunya, dan yang paling dia tak akan lupakan adalah M.E.N.G.I.N.J.A.K Kaki kakaknya, Touya, dia langsung naik limousinnya dan mobil itu pergi ke sekolah internasional Jepang.

**Sekolah**

Murid-murid sudah Sampai di kelas mereka masing-masing dan sedang mengobrol dengan yang lain untuk menunggu guru masuk kelas, sakura dan geng yang lain sudah ada di dalam kelas mereka, dan beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Pemuda tampan berbadan tinggi dan sexy berlari dengan cepat ke arah gerbang sekolah, tapi sayang saat di sana gerbang sudah di tutup 'sial ! hari pertama terlambat gara-gara paman chijo ajak main catur sampai subuh, grrr' geram Syaoran dalam hati kesal, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanjat tembok setinggi 3 meter "kau pasti bercanda kan !" Kesal Syaoran karena temboknya tinggi, saat melihat sebuah pohon tinggi dekat tembok itu, Syaoran melihat ke kiri dan kekanan memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, begitu keadaan aman ia langsung lompat dan meraih cabang lalu kakinya mendarat di atas cabang tersebut, saat hendak turun ia kaget bahwa bagian bawah yang di dalam pagar tanahnya lebih dalam, sehingga ketinggiannya menjadi 5 meter, dengan reflek ia langsung melompat dengan gerakan roll depan sekali saat di udara untuk mengurangi gaya gravitasinya dan mendarat dengan mulus, ia mulai beranjak berlari tetapi ia melihat 2 bayangan di balik tembok sedang memperhatikan dirinya, dengan kuda-kuda gaya karate ia memanggil seorang yang di balik tembok tersebut "keluarlah, aku tahu kalian berdua memperhatikanku saat aku memanjat, tak perlu sembunyi lagi, keluarlah" dan 2 orang itu keluar menampakan 2 seorang pemuda, yang 1 memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan memakai kaca mata modis, yang ke 2 berambut hitam gelap dan bermata hitam, menyadari siapa mereka, mereka ber3 saling mendekati dan berpelukan seperti teletubies (wkwkwk) "hey Syaoran sudah lama tak jumpa" sapa pemuda berkaca mata, syaoran tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya "yeah, lama tak jumpa, lihat dirimu kau bertambah tinggi, mungkin sedikit lebih dariku haha.." mereka bertiga tertawa senang "ya banyak yang berubah, tapi aku tetap sama seperti dahulu, hmmm, aku tahu kedatangan kalian ber 2 ke jepang,Minoru Kamikaze Agent Special Rank 7 Star & Eriol Hiragizawa Agent Special Rank 8 Star " kata Syaoran, "mari kita bicarakan ini saat istirahat, tidak bagus jika ada yang mendengar"kata minoru dan langsung merangkul bahu Syaoran dan Eriol ke arah koridor sekolah. Mereka ber3 adalah agent special yang sangat akrab dan bekerja sama sangat provesional, Eriol di rekrut pada tanggal 3 mei 2011 karena berhasil menggagalkan penyeludupan narkoba terbesar se Asia di London Inggris, Minoru di rekrut pada Tanggal 30 agustus 2009 karena berhasil menyelamatkan putri keluarga Yanagisawa yaitu Naoko Yanagisawa saat Penyandraan di Australia oleh terroris Irak, dan Syaoran Li meski dia baru di rekrut tanggal 13 juli 2012 ia menjalankan misi yang sangat berat yaitu menyelamatkan Amerika dari T Virus yang dapat merubah manusia menjadi zombie, dan ia juga menemukan vaksinnya, karena itu ia di nobatkan sebagai agent special berbintang 9 yang sangan pintar. mereka ber3 akrab saat bertemu di misi penyelamatan presiden amerika saat pesawat kepresidenan di bajak terroris dan menjinakan bomb di dalam pesawat, dan saat itulah mereka mulai akrab dan menjadi 3 bestfriend.

**Classroom**

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan seorang guru muda bernama tareda masuk tak lupa dengan sapaan selamat pagi kepada murid-muridnya, saat di kelas matannya langsung jatuh ke arah Rika, tunangannya, saat Rika sadar bahwa tunangannya memperhatikan,wajah rika langsung merah karena malu dan menundukan kepalanya, ketua kelas sudah memerintahkan anggotannya memberi ucapan selamat pagi pada guru mereka dan taraeda sensei mulai duduk di kursinya "teman-teman, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari China, Inggris, dan Australia, mereka bertiga laki-laki, jadi tolong sambut mereka dengan hangat dan jadilah teman yang akrab"sakura hanya memandang langit ke arah jendela dan tidak peduli 'apa spesialnya murid baru, paling juga biasa aja' ketusnya dalam hati, lalu tareda sensei bangkit dari duduknya dan memanggil 3 orang yang di luar pintu untuk masuk, saat mereka masuk para gadis di kelas berteriak centil dan berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan, Eriol dengan senyum lembut maju dan mulai memperkenalkan diri "Hallo semua, Saya Eriol Hiragizawa kalian boleh panggil saya Eriol, umur saya 17 dan hobi saya membaca buku Saya tinggal bersama Sepupu jauh saya Li Syaoran, saya belum tahu lingkungan di sini jadi mohon bantuannya" ia membungkuk lalu mundur, kemudia minoru maju dan memperkenalkan diri "Hallo namaku Minoru Kamikaze kalian boleh panggil aku Minoru, umur ku 17 dan hobiku bermain basket, untuk teman-teman laki-laki yang menjadi kapten di sini tolong undang aku ke klub kalian, terima kasih" dan saat minoru hendak mundur, pandangannya jatuh pada gadis berambut cokelat panjang menggunakan bando putih "n-non-na Yanagisawa ? ah, hai, kita ternyata 1 kelas hehe.." Naoko tersenyum malu dan mengangguk setuju, saat mereka ber 3 akan duduk tareda sensi sadar bahwa pamuda berambut coklat yang 1 itu belum memperkenalkan diri "ah kau yang terakhir silahkan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, untuk Kamikaze san kau terlihat akrab dengan Yanagisawa san, jadi kau boleh duduk dengannya, dan Hiragizawa san kau boleh memilih di mana kau mau duduk" eriol melihat di samping tomoyo bangku kosong, lalu ia mendekati tomoyo dengan senyum hangat "apa saya boleh duduk di sini dan boleh saya tahu nama nona cantik ini ?" tanya eriol, tomoyo yang dipuji langsung menjadi malu dan menjawabnya "i-iya, aku Tomoyo Daidouji, senang bertemu dengan mu Hiragizawa san" "Eriol, panggil saja nama depanku, dan senang bertemu denganmu juga" eriol meraih tangan tomoyo dan mencium telapak tangan bagian atasnya, aksi ini membuat para gadis menjerit cemburu dan para lelaki melototi eriol, tomoyo sudah sangat merah wajahnya karena malu dan hanya menundukan kepalanya, eriolpun duduk di sebelahnya, sakura melihat ini tersenyum jahil 'asik tomoyo bisa aku ledekin nih hihihi' dan saat pandangannya beralih ke depan kelas wajahnya pucat putih 'bu-buk-bukankah di-dia yang kemarin rebutan es cream dengan ku ?! apa yang dia lakukan di sini ? oh sial ini tidak bagus' batin sakura, Syaoran pun mulai memperkenalkan diri "Hei, aku Syaoran Li, panggil aku Li bukan nama depanku, aku 17 tahun, hobiku bermain sepak bola, itu saja, terima kasih" Syaoran membungkuk tanda hormat, seketika kelas sunyi, para gadis berbisik-bisik, dan para lelaki tersenyum senang karena pengenalan Syaoran sangat dingin dan pasti para gadi sangat membencinya, tapi mereka salah... "KYA KEREEEN" "NE LI KUN KAU SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH" "KAU PUNYA NO HP ? AKU BOLEH MINTA ?" "LI KUN DUDUK DENGANKU" "TIDAK DIA DENGANKU" "DIA MILIKU, SINI LI KUN DUDUK DENGAN KU" Syaoran hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menepuk jidatnya dan bertanya pada tareda sensei apakah ia boleh duduk sekarang, taraeda sensei mempersilakan dan memilih bebas duduk di mana Syaoran mau, ia menatap sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang memelototinya dan ia sadar 'bukankah dia gadis yang kemarin rebutan es cream dengan ku ? dia sekelas denganku, hmmm dia tidak tertarik sama sekali denganku, dia berbeda sekali, sangat menarik, hehehe..' ia berjalan ke arah sakura dan langsung duduk di sampingnya "hei siapa suruh kau duduk di sebelahku ?" tanya sakura kesal "aku bebas memilih kata sensei, dan aku mau di sini, aku tak peduli kau komplain" jawab Syaoran keras kepala dengan cengiran di wajahnya, urat nadi sakura muncul di keningnya dan membuang muka ke arah lain, Syaoran melihat ini tambah senang ingin meledeknya "hei aku Syaoran Li panggil aku Li, kita kan 1 kelas siapa nama mu ?" tanya Syaoran "sudah tahu, mengapa harus kuberi tahu namamu" Syaoran mendengus kesal dan meledek kembali "kau ini sifatnya seperti anak kecil," tanpa sadar ia melihat buku catatan sakura dan melihat tag name nya "oh... Sakura Kinomoto ya, nama yang indah" begitu mendengar namanya, sakura langsung berbalik dan memelototi Syaoran "tahu dari mana kau ?" Syaoran menunjuk buku catatannya dan nyengir, sakura mengambilnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tasnya "hmph.. kau hanya boleh memanggil ku Kinomoto, mengerti ?" Syaoran berpikir sebentar dan menjawab "tidak, sifatmu seperti anak kecil... dan nama depanmu sakura... ah, aku dapat nama panggilan yang cocok untukmu... Cherry Blossom cilik, ah cocok sekali, ya aku akan memanggilmu itu" jawab Syaoran sambil tertawa "WHAT ?!" karena kesal dia langsung mambuang wajahnya lagi dan mengembungkan pipinya, 'kau menarik sekali Sakura'

**READ & REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Sudah 3 hari sejak mereka ber 2 bertemu, keseharian mereka ber 2 selalu bertengkar, saling meledek, geng pertemanan sakura yang dulu Cuma 5 orang sekarang bertambah menjadi 9 orang, yaitu Eriol, Minoru, Yamazaki, dan Syaoran, setiap hari mereka selalu makan siang bersama di bawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah dekat kantin, sesekali mereka tertawa, chiharu mencekik yamazaki karena menceritakan kebohongan, eriol menggoda tomoyo, sakura ngamuk karena di goda syaoran, dan minoru yang saling goda bersama naoko, seperti jam makan siang sekarang "arghhh ! berhenti mengejekku kau menyebalkan, dasar playboy, baru saja menjadi murid baru sudah punya fan club, tapi sayang kharisma mu tidak mendapatkan hatiku" kata sakura yang sedari tadi memelototi cengiran syaoran "benarkah ? lihat saja nanti, saat festival sekolah pasti hatimu luluh padaku, hahaha..." "hmpm.. tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada playboy sepertimu" balas sakura, dia tidak sadar kalau sedari awal istirahat mereka ber2 di rekam oleh video tape tomoyo "kawaii...kawaii...KAWAIII..! aku bisa melihat bibit cinta dari hati mereka berdua mulai tumbuh, mungkin sedikit dorongan akan membantu mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, benar juga... ah aku punya ide ! ohohohohoho" tomoyo berbisik-bisik sendiri sambil cekikikan, sementara eriol tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah tomoyo dari sampingnya, naoko dan minoru sedang asik mengobrol, mereka mulai dekat karena naoko pernah di selamatkan oleh minoru saat dia di sandera terroris di australia, naoko tertawa saat mendengar lelucuan minoru, naoko membuat janji pada minoru bahwa dia tidak akan memberi tahu identitas minoru yang sebenarnya pada yang lain, dan itu membuat minoru tenang. Saat bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan di mulai, semua murid mulai masuk ke ruang mereka masing-masing, para gadis pergi duluan dengan yamazaki ke kelas mereka sementara Syaoran, Eriol, dan Minoru berhenti di lorong sekolah untuk mengobrol sebentar, "sepertinya kita tidak bisa membicarakan misi kita saat istirahat, ada rencana ?" tanya eriol membuka perbincangan "bagaimana jika kita ke Cafe malam jam 21.00, kita bisa bicarakan di sana dengan tenang" saran minoru pada eriol, "tapi bagaimana dengan pimpinan misi kita ? aku setuju saja" balas eriol menatap Syaoran "aku setuju, lagi pula tidak ada PR untuk besok, mungkin kita bisa berdiskusi di luar" Syaoran menyetujuinya dan mereka bertiga langsung berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

**Classroom**

"teman-teman, sensei meminta perhatian, lusa akan diadakan festival sekolah musim semi, jadi selaku sensei adalah wali kelas kalian sensei memberikan kebebasan tema apa yang akan kalian buat, tetapi jangan terlalu banyak pengeluaran, tetapi bisa membuat banyak pemasukan untuk keperluan kelas, jadi silahkan mengusulkan ide jika ada, dan kita sepakati bersama, baiklah itu saja, silahkan kalian berdiskusi di pimpin ketua kelas, sensei ada rapat dengan guru-guru lain, permisi" taraeda sensei izin pamit dan keluar kelas, sementara murid-murid bersorak riang karena tidak ada pelajaran, ketua kelas matsuda dan wakilnya keiko maju ke depan kelas "baiklah teman-teman jika ada ide langsung mengangkat tangan" kata matsuda, seorang murid mengangkat tangan dan menawarkan ide "bagaimana kalau rumah hantu ? pasti seru, dan banyak peminatnya" sakura langsung menepis "kurasa itu ide buruk, tidak mungkin akan ada yang datang" mendengar itu syaoran langsung nyengir dan mulai mengejek sakura "mungkin karena kau takut hantu, benar kan ?" tanya Syaoran dengan cengiran khasnya menatap sakura "diam Li ! tentu saja tidak" sakura membalas dengan kesal dan Syaoran hanya tertawa kecil "kurasa juga itu bukan ide baik, pengeluaran pasti banyak dan bukan tema bagus musim semi" jelas matsuda "ada ide lagi ?" tanya keiko, murid yang di taksir sakura bernama jino mengacungkan tangan "kalau maid cafe ? mungkin bagus, hanya menyewa kostum maid untuk anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki mengurus keperluan di belakang bagaimana ? kalau di pikir-pikir pengeluaran hanya 25% tapi pemasukan bisa 50% dan sisa 25% bisa kita pakai pesta, ini pasti berhasil, apalagi kelas kita banyak memiliki gadis yang cantik dan sexy" jino menatap sakura dan mengedipkan mata, dan reaksinya membuat sakura menjadi malu dan wajahnya memerah, tanpa dia ketahui Syaoran memelototi jino dan mengumpat di dalam hati 'bajingan, si pemain hati wanita itu membuat sakura ku menjadi memerah wajahnya, jangan harap kau bisa memeiliki sakura' Syaoran terus memlototi jino dan eriol melihat reaksi itu membuatnya sangat tertarik 'coba tebak siapa yang cemburu, syaoran si hati es yang tidak bisa diluluhkan oleh gadis murahan, ini menarik sekali' semua murid di kelaspun berdiskusi dan setelah beberapa lama mereka pun setuju, dan merencanakan membeli persiapan besok dan menatanya juga besok karena kebetulan hari minggu jadi libur sekolah, tak terasa sudah jam 15.00 sore dan bel tanda pulang berbunyi, semua murid mulai bubar meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, syaoran segera pergi mengambil sepeda motornya Honda CBR 250R dan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, tak lama kemudian targetnya pun muncul "Hey Cherry chibi, ayo kita pulang bersama, aku antar kau pulang" ajak syaoran pada sakura "hmpm... mengapa aku harus pulang bersama mu" sakura mengabaikan syaoran dan terus berjalan, dan jino pun muncul, "hey Sakura Chan, mau pulang bersama ku ?" tawar jino dengan senyuman, saat sakura akan menjawab iya Syaoran memotongnya "ah sakura dan aku ada kencan, jadi dia tidak ikut denganmu, kita akan ke taman bermain di pusat kota, jadi selamat tinggal" ia langsung merangkul pinggang sakura dan membawanya ke motornya "hey tunggu ! siapa suruh aku ikut denganmu, aku mau pulang dengan jino !" sakura berontak dan menjerit-jerit, syaoran mengabaikannya dan menggendongnya ke bangku belakang, lalu ia pun ikut naik dan membawa motornya ngebut ke taman bermain kota, sesampainya di sana syaoran turun memarkirkan motornya dan melihat antrian panjang di loket untuk tiket biasa 'hmp... tiket biasa bukan levelku' syaoran mulai merangkul pinggang sakura, awalnya sakura berontak tapi karena rangkulan syaoran kuat akhirnya iya menyerah, dan saat sampai di loket bagian VIP matanya membulat besar "hei tunggu ! kau gila ya, tiket VIP mahal, aku tidak bawa banyak uang untuk membelinya" "siapa bilang kau yang bayar, nona saya pesan 2 tiket VIP" balas syaoran dan mulai membeli 2 tiket, setelah menunjukan tiket mereka pada petugas di gerbang, mereka pun masuk. Saat di dalam sakura pun mulai bertanya "Li apa maksudnya ini ? aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" syaoran menatap sakura dan tersenyum lembut "aku lelah bertengkar dengan mu terus, sebagai tanda pertemanan aku mengajakmu ke sini jadi kita berteman ? kau boleh memanggil ku syaoran" syaoran mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, sakura hanya memandangi tangan syaoran sejenak, dan dengan menghela nafas sakura akhirnya berjabat tangan "baiklah, tapi ini bukan berarti pandangan ku padamu itu baik" "percayalah tak lama nanti pandanganmu padakau akan berubah" senyum syaoran, mereka berdua mulai pergi menaiki roller croster (bener gak ya ?), kuda karnaval, dan yang terakhir ferrish whale, karena lelah mereka pun pergi ke bagian makanan dan membeli es cream sakura rasa vanila cone dan syaoran rasa cokelat, saat mereka makan mereka melihat ada kerumunan orang-orang di bagian permainan, karena sakura penasaran, dia menyeret lengan syaoran untuk melihat keadaan "ayo ini boneka hanya ada 1 dan tidak ada yang menjual !, dan boneka beruang ini boneka keberuntungan !, siapa pun yang memilikinya akan memiliki hubungan sangat dekat dengan pemberinya, cara mendaptkannya mudah, hanya tinggal menembak 3 target yang di siapkan dengan pistol mainan, ayo silahkan" pemilik toko permainan itu menawarkan dan banyak pasangan kekasih yang mencoba, namun gagal, "WAHHH LUCUUUUU, SYAORAN AKU MAU BONEKA ITU, KAU BISA MENDAPATKANNYA ? KUMOHON ?" sakura berdalih pada syaoran, melihat reaksi itu ia mulai tertawa dan mengangguk iya, mereka mendekati toko itu, lalu syaoran mengambil pistol mainan tersebut, banyak pasangan kekasih yang menonton, dan para gadis mulai memiliki mata love-love sementara lelaki memlototi syaoran, saat akan mulai menembak, syaoran merangkul pinggang sakura dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam, ini membuat wajah sakura memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang "umm... sy-sya-oran kau ha-rus melihat tergetnya" kata sakura dengan nada gugup, syaoran hanya tersenyum dan menembakan senjata di tangannya, TOKK "WAAA TARGET PERTAMA KENA ! 2 LAGI !" teriak riang pemilik toko, sakura melihat target dengan mata tidak percaya, para penonton bersorak dan menyemangati Syoran menembakan tembakan ke 2 tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya TOKK tembakan ke 2 mengenai target ke 2 penonton semakin riang dan syaoran pun menembakan tembakan terakhir, seakan seperti slow motion peluru itu bergerak dengan lambat dan akhirnya... TOKKKKK... "SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPATKAN BONEKA LUCUN DAN LANGKA INI ! SELAMAT YA !" pemilik toko memberikan boneka tersebut pada syaoran, dan syaoran memberikan boneka tersebut pada sakura "ini untukmu, jaga dengan baik ya, awas kalau hilang kau akan ku hukum" canda syaoran "WAAAAH TERIMA KASIH ! KAU BAIK SEKALI" sakura memeluk syaoran dengan eratnya, tak lama kemudian sakura sadar apa yang ia lakukan dan cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya dengan wajah merah, syaoran pun sama dan membelakangi sakura, ia melihat jam di tangannya dan sudah pukul 18.30 "kurasa sudah waktunya pulang, ayo kita pulang, aku antar ke rumahmu" ajak syaoran, sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Sesmpai di depan pintu Kinomonto Mansion sakura mulai berbalik pada syaoran "umm... ano... terima kasih ya, aku sangat bersenang-senang tadi, terima kasih juga bonekannya, aku kan menjaganya" kata sakura dengan wajah merah, syaoran hanya mengangguk dan izin pamit lalu pergi, begitu syaoran hilang sakura langsung masuk ke rumah dan berlari ke kamarnya, sementara kedua orang tuannya menantap heran, tapi dari tingkah tersebut mereka tahu kalau putri mereka sedang senang. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap boneka yang di dapatnya hari ini 'kau tidak terlalu buruk ya syaoran, eh.. aduh kenapa kau ini ! aku kan suka jino, bukan dia, kau masih tetap si jahat syaoran, akan kujaga ini sebagai tanda pertemanan' sakura memeluk boneka tersebut dan terlelap.

**READ & REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : akhirnya bisa lanjut, setelah beres ospek bisa ngetik lagi deh.

Ooo ia terima kasih reviewnya untuk

**Moku-Chan**

**AkiraBellachan**

Dan terimakasih atas saran **Bellachan**, saya akan pakai di fic ini, semoga memuaskan untuk **MokuChan & BellaChan.**

"Hallo.." Bicara

'Hallo...' Dalam hati

"**Hallo..." **Radio/telp/dan speaker

Happy Reading & Enjoy !

**Chapter 04**

Langit sudah gelap, syaoran yang baru saja sampai di rumah langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan memejamkan mata sejenak, setelah beberapa menit, keringat di tubuhnya mulai terasa mengganggu "ugh.. basah dan lengket, lebih baik mandi lalu tidur" ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandinya dan mulai mandi, hanya butuh 15 menit untuk syaoran mandi dan ia sudah bersiap dengan baju tidurnya untuk pergi tidur, saat memulai memejamkan mata, suara handphonenya berbunyi, tanpa ia periksa terlebih dahulu id callernya ia langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut

"Hmmm... hallo... siapa ini... ?"

"**kalau tidak di ingatkan pasti kau lupa" **jawab suara tersebut

"Kau ternyata Eriol, ada apa ? to the point saja, aku ngantuk nih"

"**rapat bertiga kita bagaimana di cafe ? hmm ?" **jawab eriol tidak sabar

"Holy ***t (ups !) aku lupa !" Syaoran menjawab dengan kaget

"**haaaaaah, yasudah cepat ganti pakaian mu, itulah karena ke asyikan kencan dengan Sakura Chan"**

"Diam... kita hanya berteman, yasudah aku tutup" Syaoran langsung memutuskan sambungan dan pergi membuka lemarinya untuk memakai pakaian perginya.

**Cafe**

Pintu masuk cafe terbuka dan munculah pemuda tampan dengan wajah dinginnya dan matanya langsung mencari wajah kedua sahabatnya, sementara pengunjung hanya bisa menatap wajahnya dengan kagum khususnya para gadis dan para lelaki geram, saat matanya mendarat pada wajah yang familiar/tak asing, ia langsung menghampiri meja tersebut dan duduk di kursinya, "well well well ini dia karena keasyikan kencan samapi lupa rapat kita" minoru menyambut syaoran dengan ejekan lalu ia langsung meminum minumannya,

"Diam... aku lupa karena lelah" jawab syaoran

"ya ya ya, baiklah kita mulai saja" eriol memulai pembicaraan serius

"begini, Terroris ini sangat berbahaya sekali, namanya Albert Schevsenco ia lahir di Russia pada tanggal 18 Maret 1968 seorang mantan jendral tertinggi di Russia tetapi jabatannya ia gunakan sebagai bentuk pengkhianatan kepada negaranya dan ia di lepas dari jabatannya dan di buang dari Russia, ia memulai terror Bomb nya di Amerika Serikat pada tanggal 28 November 1990 dan menewaskan warga amerika sebanyak 18.004.395 jiwa dan menjadi buronan, tetapi ayah ku menemukan posisinya di Irak dan sedang melakukan proyek Massive, yaitu proyek roket yang akan ia luncurkan dan menjatuhkan bomb luar biasa ke jepang, China, dan indonesia"

"ini tidak bisa di biarkan, akan lebih banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari pada kasus amerika" minoru menggeretak dengan kesal

"ya benar, lalu bagaimana rencana yang di berikan oleh ayahmu ?" tanya eriol

"4 hari lagi roket itu akan di luncurkan, kita akan pergi menyusup dalam bentuk 3 grup, eriol dengan ku dari sudut selatan, minoru kau dengan Goerge dari Timur, dan Makro dengan Fox akan menyusup saat malam, terget pertama menyusup dengan aman dengan membunuh 2 penjaga yang berkeliaran lalu kita gunakan kostumnya dan masuk, target kedua masuk ke ruang peluncuran dan batalkan peluncuran roket, dan target ketiga dan misi utama, Cari Albert Schevsenco dan bunuh, kita sudah mendapat izin dari pak preisden, itulah rencananya dan kuharap skill kalian tidak kendor setelah libur dari tugas selama 8 bulan" syaoran selesai memberikan penjelasan

"terdengar seperti rencana baik, ok. Tenang saja skill Sniper ku masih tajam" minoru menjawab dengan santai

"ya benar, karena itu lah ia langsung mendapatkan hati Yanasigawa dengan cepat karena menembak hatinya dengan jitu, hahahaha.. !" eriol ikut meledek

"Diam.. Eriol !" saking malunya minoru menjadi merah wajahnya

"hooooo lihat siapa yang meledeku 20 menit yang lalu, ahahaha !"

Mereka pun melanjutkan berbincang dan terkadang tertawa riang, tanpa mereka sadari waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 Pm, dan mereka berpamitan lalu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur dan cahayanya yang cerah menyebarkan kehangatan di pagi yang dingin dan segar, dan di kediaman kinomoto sudah terjadi keributan, "AKU TELAT, AKU TELAT, AKU TELAT !" Sakura berteriak dan berlari dari tempat tidurnya ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap, hari ini adalah hari sabtu, dan sekolah libur jadi kelas sakura berencana membeli kebutuhan untuk festival esok hari di sekolah, dan kelas mereka setuju kalau kelas mereka akan membuka maid cafe, jadi pertama-tama mereka akan pergi ke toko cosplay untuk menyewa baju maid. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap sakura langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan, dengan riang ia menyapa kedua orang tuannya "Ohayou Kaa san Ohayou Tou san !" sakura menyapa dan memberikan kecupan di pipi kedua orang tuanya

"Ohayou sayang, seperti biasa, putri Ibu selalu semanagat dan cantik" ibunya memuji

"tidak lupa juga putri ayah"

"ya dan tidak lupa juga Monster Kecilku, Selamat Kesiangan !" touya yang nyengir jahil muncul dari dapur dan menyapa sakura dengan sarapan milik sakura dan ia meletakannya di depan sakuara

"O-HA-YO-U !" jawab sakura dengan geram

"sudah-sudah, touya kau ini jahil sekali, ayo kita mulai makan saja !" Nadeshiko menenangkan suasana lalu mereka serentak mengucapkan syukur pada tuhan mereka atas makanannya dan mulai makan pagi.

**Cosplay Shop**

Toko Cosplay costum sudah di penuhi oleh teman-teman sekelas sakura, mereka melihat-lihat pakaian yang sangat indah dengan mata berbintang – bintang tetapi tujuan mereka bukan melihat-lihat costum anime, tetapi costum maid untuk cafe mereka "hey naoko,kau kan ketua cafe kita, aku menemukan 3 model baju maid, sebaiknya kau panggil yang lain untuk melakukan voting" Chiharu memegang 3 model baju maid yang berbeda, mendengar itu naoko langsung mengumpulkan teman-teman sekelasnya dan mereka semua berkumpul menghadap Chiharu dan naoko, semua sudah berkumpul dan naoko pun mulai menjelaskan "baiklah teman – teman, aku dan Chiharu menemikan 3 model baju maid yang berbeda, akan aku jelaskan modelnya satu per satu, jadi perhatikan ya, model pertama adalah berwarna merah dengan rok hitam 17 cm di atas lutut dan sepatu hitam pasangannya,"

"woaaaaahhh ! Hitam dan merah bersatu = sexy, auuuuuu !" para lelaki bersorak semangat

"aku tak mau memakainya !"

"terlalu pendek roknya !"

"para lelaki akan melihat celana dalam kita !"

"pokoknya aku tidak setuju !" para perempuan ikut bicara karena tidak setuju dan naoko pun meminta perhatian mereka semua

"sudah diam ! aku belum selesai, masih ada 2 lagi, jika ingin compalin nanti setelah aku menjelaskan, tolong perhatiannya !" mendengar itu semua langsung terdiam, mereka tidak tahu kalau naoko yang sifatnya pendiam dan lembut bisa sangat menyeramkan saat marah

"model yang ke dua, berwarna kuning dengan lingkar leher 7 cm di bawah leher kita, ini membuat... belahan... ermm... kau tahu lah teman – teman perempuan... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya ! dan rok berwarna putih 14 cm di atas lutut dengan stocking putih dan sepatu hak (duh bener gak ya tulisannya 'Hak' ? maklum laki-laki) orange," wajah naoko dan chiharu menjadi merah malu, sementara anak laki-laki hanya nyengir lebar seperti kuda dan anak perempuan wajahnya menunjukan Horor "baiklah model terakhir,bagian atas ketat, berwarna pink dengan desain bunga sakura, bagian leher panjang, menggunakan rok putih ketat 15 cm di atas lutut dengan pasangan stocking pink dan sepatu hitam" naoko selesai menjelaskan dan menunjukan 3 costum itu ke depan teman-temannya, "baiklah mulai voting !" chiharu menyemangati dan mulai memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk memilih,

**Li Mansion**

"sial aku terlambat ! gara – gara semalam tidur larut, ugh !" Syaoran menggerutu dan mulai memakai sepatunya, saat hendak meraih gagang pintu ayahnya langsung memanggilnya

"Xiao lang, tunggu ! ayah ada informasi penting"

"ada apa ayah ? aku harus pergi, nanti mereka marah jika aku tak datang" Syaoran mendengus

"ini darurat, kau penggil eriol dan minoru untuk datang ke sini, ayah tunggu di ruang rapat" dengan itu ayahnya langsung pergi 'sial, mengapa harus ada masalah sih' syaoran mngambil Hpnya dari sakunya lalu mulai menelpon eriol dan minoru, setelah menunggu 10 menit eriol dan minoru datang dan mereka ber3 langsung pergi ke ruang miting, di dalam sudah ada 3 orang dari pihak kepolisian dan 2 anggota intel

"ah tuan Li, Hiragizawa, dan Kamikaze sudah datang, silahkan duduk" seorang intel pertama menawarkan dengan ramah

"baiklah kalau begitu kita bisa mulai rapat ini, tuan Ikukichi silahkan" ayah syaoran membuka rapat

"kasus serangan kepada mentri pertahanan pada minggu lalu ada kaitannya pada festival yang akan di selenggarakan besok, kamarov adalah pelakunya, dia masih buronan dan targetnya adalah mentri pertahanan dan beliau akan mengunjungi festival sekolah, nah firasat kami kamarov akan melakukan rencana pembunuhan terhadap mentri pertahanan, dan ini berdampak bahaya bagi para siswa di sana, kami ingin meminta anda ber3 melakukan penangkapan, dan pihak intel akan menyamar sebagai pengunjung untuk mengamankan pak mentri pertahanan, jadi tuan Li, Hiragizawa dan Kamikaze, anda ber3 siap ?"

Syaoran dan temannya berpikir dan terdiam sejenak, dan setelah berpikir panjang mereka ber3 setuju, setelah itu rapat di tutup dan Syaoran, eriol, dan minoru ijin pamit dan mereka pun pergi ke toko cosplay.

**Back to the Shop**

"mari kita lihat... hm.. 10..25..40.. baiklah, model ke 1 mendapat 0 suara, model ke 2 mendapat 20 suara, dan model ke 3 mendapat 20 suara ! wah seimbang"

"hm... yang memilih model ke 2 pasti anak laki-laki semua" salah satu anak permpuan menyatakan

"iya, pokoknya aku mau pakai model no 3"

"hey jika kalian pakai model no 2 pasti kalian terlihat cantik, hehehe" salah satu anak laki-laki tertawa sambil menunjukan muka bejad

"tidak akan, naoko bagai mana nih 20 : 20, kami tidak mau berpakaian yang terlalu terbuka !"

"hmm... total murid ada 41 dan 40 suara sudah terkumpul, siapa yang belum memilih ya ? hey rika coba kau absen" naoko memerintah rika untuk mengabsen teman-temannya

"ah ketemu, yang belum memilih adalah Li kun, dia telat" jawab rika setelah memriksa absen kehadiran

"hm, si anak mamah itu ternyata terlambat, payah" sakura meledek

"kau tidak boleh begitu sakura chan" salah satu penggemar syaoran

"iya, Li kun itu baik, tampan, dan keran.. KYAAAA !" salah satu penggemar lainnya teriak histeris

"hah, jika kalian tau sifat aslinya pasti akan berubah fikiran"

"Sifat asli siapa ?"

Mendengar suara itu sakura dan para anak perempuan langsung berbalik dan ternyata yang bertanya adalah Syaoran

"ternyata kau beranai bicara di belakangku ya"

"hm, terserahlah" dengan itu sakura langsung pergi

"ne Li kun, kami sedang voting baju maid, para anak laki-laki ingin baju maid yang terbuka, tetapi anak perempuan tidak mau memakainya, jadi Li kun pilih no 3 ya" fans Syaoran memohon,

Melihat syaoran, naoko langsung mendekatinya "ah Li kun kau sudah datang, kami sedang voting, kau mau memilih baju yang mana ? no 2 atau no 3 ?"

Syaoran berbalik menghadap minoru dan eriol "kalian berdua pilih yang mana ?" tanya syaoran

"kami sudah memilih" jawab mereka ber2 bersama-sama

"apa ? kau tidak bilang-bilang padaku ? ah sudah lupakan lah" syaoran mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, ia memandang kedua baju tersebut, pandangannya ter alih pada baju no 3, dan ia lalu memandang sakura, memandang baju, memandang sakura, memandang baju, memandang sakura, 'setelah di pikir-pikir ternyata sakura sangat cantik jika menggunakan baju model no 3, baiklah sudah kuputuskan' Syaoran memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, para audien menantap syaoran dengan tegang dan syaoran mulai menjawab "baju no 3 bagus kurasa, malah sangat sexy" para anak laki-laki berteriak senang dan locat-loncatan dengan air mata kebahagiaan dan anak perempuan berwajah lemas lesu tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau syaoran belum selesai bicara "tetapi, aku lebih suka baju no 3, jadi aku pilih no 3" mendengar itu anak perempuan yang bergantian bersorak senang dan memeluk syaoran beramai-ramai, sementara anak laki-laki mulutnya mengaga seperti habis kehilangan uang 1 milyar "hey ! lepaskan aku ! biasa saja !" syaoran berontak dan beranjak pergi

"baiklah sudah di putuskan, besok kita akan memakai baju no 3 !"

"HOREEEEEEE !" teriak anak perempuan senang

"hah, aku tidak bisa melihat Sakura Chan pakai baju no 2, sayang sekali" Jino memelas

"k-kal-au Jino kun mau melihat aku memakai baju no 2 aku akan memakainya.." jawab sakura sambil melirik Jino dari ujung matanya

"Benarkah ?! wah senangnya, baiklah besok aku tunggu ya"

"h-hai, akan aku pakai" sakura tersenyum dengan wajah memerah

"aku tidak mengizinkan, lagi pula yang sudah terpilih adalah baju no 3" potong syaoran

"hei kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku Syaoran ! terserah aku !" balas sakura

"dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu, setelah puas dia akan meninggalkan mu !"

"kau hanya iri karena aku perhatian pada Jino kun bukan pada mu, kau tahu pandanganku padamu berubah drastis Li ! aku membenci mu !" Sakura pergi dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya, syaoran hendak mengejarnya, tetapi ia mendapat pukulan di wajahnya dan ia terjatuh ke tanah

"menjauhlah darinya Li, dia milikku" dengan itu Jino langsung berjalan megejar sakura.

**Sakura POV**

'aku tidak percaya syaoran berkata itu pada jino kun, aku sangat membencinya, dasar bodoh !' aku mengumpat dalam hati karena kesal, air mataku terus mengalir, dan tiba-tiba saja ada es cream cokelat muncul di hadapanku, aku memandang ke atas dan ternyata Jino kun yang memberikan es cream, "Jino kun ? kau ke sini ?"

"ya, setelah melihatmu aku sangat sedih, Li sangat kejam, mungkin dia yang akan mengincarmu, dan setelah puas dia akan meninggalkanmu" jawab Jino

"ya, aku tidak percaya dia bicara seperti itu" aku mengelap air mataku dan tersenyum, jino kun pun tersenyum dan memberikan es cream cokelat pada ku, jino kun duduk di sebelahku dengan wajah serius lalu memandangku

"Sakura Chan aku ingin berkata bahwa.. aku.. erm... aku menyukaimu dari kelas 3 smp, aku berharap kau mau jadi pacarku, kau mau ?" tanya nya padaku, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang dan wajahku terasa panas sekali, 'dia menembaku, DIA MENEMBAKU !' dengan senyum lebar aku menjawab dengan semangat "YA ! AKU MAU JADI PACAR JINO KUN !" aku sangat senang sekali, pria yang akau sukai ternyata berperasaan sama, dan saat aku menghadap wajahnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan aku tahu ia akan mengecup bibirku, tapi aku belum siap, jadi aku memalingkan wajahku dan kecupan itu mendarat di pipiku "hm ? ada apa sayang ?" tanyanya, "erm... aku ... belum siap, jadi bisa kita hanya sebatas bergandengan tangan dan berpelukan ?" tanyaku pada Jino kun dan kalau tidak salah aku melihat wajah kesal bebrapa detik yang lalu tapi itu mungkin persaaanku saja, ia tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengecup leherku, aku membeku di tempat, rasanya aneh, membuatku merinding, ah mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja kali, ia langsung berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya "ayo ku antar kau pulang sebagai pacarku" dengan senang aku langsung meraih tangannya dan kami ber2 pun pulang bersama bergandengan tangan.

**READ & REVIEW**


End file.
